November 2012
VFK Halloween Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, October 31st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, November 1st, 2012. Halloween has a history dating back to ancient times and has been celebrated by many cultures over thousands of years. The day originally celebrated the year's end and was considered a time when the spirits could walk among the living. This provided an opportunity for Christians to mock the devil by dressing up as all sorts of evil creatures such as devils, monsters, ghosts and witches. On today's quest, put on our scariest costume and take a mini-look at the history of Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Halloween 2012 Pin! Trick or Treat Encore! You can't keep a good Trick or Treater down! Due to the spooky Halloween Hurricane in the Northeast giving more tricks than treats, we will be having a Halloween Trick or Treating Encore! The Trick or Treating Encore will begin on Saturday evening, November 3rd and continue through Sunday, November 4th! So get your favorite costume, and get ready for some serious Trick or Treating! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treating! Put on your scariest costume! Trick or Treating has begun in VFK! To Trick or Treat, go to any public room and say "Trick or Treat!" Happy Halloween! Halloween 2012 Event Planner Pin! Because there were so many parties, rides, games and other spooky events during Halloween, everyone who ran an event in October will receive the Halloween 2012 Event Planner Pin! This exclusive pin is a Symbol of Achievement, for all those Event Planners who organized a Spooktacular October Halloween Event for others to enjoy! Only those who had an event appear on the Event Calendar and Event Tab in October will receive the Halloween 2012 Event Planner Pin. Happy Halloween! VFK Sponsored Player Events! This November, we will be introducing a much awaited feature, VFK Sponsored Player Events! The highest rated Event Planners will be eligible to run an event with awards provided by VFK! Watch the homepage for more details! VFK Harvest Moon Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 4th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 5th, 2012. Over the centuries, full moons have long held significance in people's lives. The moon becoming full was a way to track the months and seasons. In addition, full moons were named and the name applied to the whole month that the moon could be seen. Since the lunar cycle varies from the solar calendar, the phases of the moon vary and the time a named moon is visible differs from year to year. The moon appearing closest to Autumnal Equinox is named the Harvest moon. On today's quest, let's peer into the history of the Harvest moon! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Harvest Moon Table Clock! VFK Harvest Moon Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:48 2. Colleen 1:49 3. Genie 2:13 4. Brutus 2:30 5. Kanga 2:37 6. Meggy 2:43 7. pirategal_ahoy 2:43 8. iAwesomeBoy 2:57 9. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 3:04 10. TebowTime 3:12 11. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:13 12. wildsplashstone 3:25 13. iSami 3:36 14. BrownEyesBlue 3:37 15. Tropical_Babe 3:43 16. iRainDrop 4:04 17. MellowMoz 4:17 18. Eloquence 4:19 19. Cardigan 4:20 20. PCJam 4:22 21. Katty-Kate 4:35 22. Pancakez 4:57 23. VictorianStorm 5:35 24. astrolucky 5:43 25. littlecupcakeghosts 5:58 26. Bella_emma_frost 6:10 27. Mami_Noel 6:27 28. Stormtrooper 6:37 29. CowboyJones 6:40 30. Kirene 9:04 Halloween Ride Competition - Judging! Halloween Ride competition judging will commence today, November 4th, at 2:30 P.M. Pacific Time (5:30 P.M. Eastern Time)! Check the event calendar for local times! Halloween Ride Competition - Judging! The Halloween Ride Competition judging will conclude at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, November 6th! Check the event calendar for local times! Autumn Announcement! Fall is in the air and it's time for the Halloween Festivities to conclude! So make sure to get any last minute Halloween items before the end of the day (Sunday, November 11th), and watch for everything Autumn coming after the Daily Server Maintenance! VFK Veterans Day Mini Quest 2012! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 11th, 2012 to 10:15 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 12th, 2012. Today is Veterans Day. On this day every year, we take time to honor the heroes of all our wars. We remember those who were asked to give all a person can give, and those ready to make that sacrifice if it were required of them in the line of duty. This day, known as Remembrance Day in other parts of the world, is both a state and federal holiday observed on November 11th. On this day, we remember and say thank you to our armed forces that have protected our families, our homes and our freedom! On our quest today, we will look at the history of Veterans Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Veterans Day Remembrance Pin - 2012! VFK Teddy Bear Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 11th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 12th, 2012. This next Wednesday is National American Teddy Bear Day! Every year, on November 14th, we celebrate the birthday of our best friend, most loyal companion, and confidante, the huggable teddy bear! The teddy bear hasn't always been here to comfort us; our stuffed-with-fluff friends have only been around for just over a hundred years. So gather together your favorite furry teddy bear friends for a birthday party, for on our quest today we are going to celebrate National American Teddy Bear Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chief Teddy Bear! VFK Teddy Bear Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Wabbit_Season 1:01 2. RUserious 1:11 3. Boogie_Shoes 1:11 4. NoWayREALLY 1:16 5. BuccaneersFan 1:21 6. CaptainNemo 1:28 7. HoneyRoasted 1:33 8. Genie 2:13 9. Pumpkin_Noel 2:34 10. MissFroggy 2:34 11. Colleen 2:36 12. Tomorrow 2:37 13. BillyMays 2:43 14. ChristianFan 2:46 15. iTony 2:51 16. SomberPromises 3:02 17. Alpaca 3:04 18. Sunshine_Girl 3:10 19. wildsplashstone 3:16 20. TikiBoy 3:17 21. PCJam 3:49 22. HoneyBrownEyes 3:51 23. legostarwarsfan 4:01 24. Mami_Noel 4:09 25. Irreplaceable 4:31 26. Katty-Kate 4:34 27. PrincessTeddy 4:35 28. jypsi 4:37 29. eternal_autumn 7:01 30. Mollydog 7:25 VFK Halloween Ride Competition - Best Judges! The Halloween rides have been Spook-tastic! With amazing creativity in elements and themes, everyone had outstanding entries! Congratulations to all the winners! Best Halloween Ride Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. 1. Pluto-Pluto 0.6 2. PunkRockUniverse 0.6 3. Tbella 0.6 4. RedMagic 0.6 5. Adventure_Rabbit 0.7 6. CuteStarPluto 0.7 7. DinoSoup 0.7 8. Ormonddude 0.7 9. CrazyHorse 0.8 10. HenWen 0.8 11. LeapingLizards 0.8 12. ooops 0.8 13. Osmello 0.8 14. PirateBell 0.8 15. Fish_In_Water 0.8 16. FreezePop 0.8 17. Aceboy_Alex 0.9 18. AdventureKristen 0.9 19. Bellatrix 0.9 20. Chanclyn 0.9 21. DocHoliday 0.9 22. EarthAngel 0.9 23. fantasyliger 0.9 24. gradyb 0.9 25. ImmaNinja 0.9 26. jadeblue 0.9 27. JDBud 0.9 28. LittleToni 0.9 29. pocket_watch 0.9 30. ZippityDoodah 0.9 31. MissyIrene 0.9 32. Poorbe 0.9 33. Purpleduck 0.9 34. ScrapperGal 0.9 35. AceGirl_Cindy 1.0 36. Aceiii 1.0 37. AceTheSnowman 1.0 38. AllShady 1.0 39. BellaSwanCullen 1.0 40. bingobabe 1.0 41. BlueCuriosForest 1.0 42. BrightIdea 1.0 43. BrownEyesBlue 1.0 44. bunky 1.0 45. CarsBoyJacob 1.0 46. charlotte_sometimes 1.0 47. Cheyasaur 1.0 48. Colleen 1.0 49. computer_boy 1.0 50. CrazyBabie 1.0 51. Cutiemorgan 1.0 52. dance-girl 1.0 53. dazzlej 1.0 54. Dewella 1.0 55. Dystopia 1.0 56. Enchanted_Star 1.0 57. FastWizard 1.0 58. funfly 1.0 59. Genie 1.0 60. Golden_Ninja 1.0 61. iamabigdisfan 1.0 62. iTony 1.0 63. JohnAngel 1.0 64. KimmiePie 1.0 65. Labyrinth 1.0 66. madamemagical 1.0 67. Magical_Ace 1.0 68. Mami_Noel 1.0 69. maracita 1.0 70. MaroonTealFlower 1.0 71. MisterKoolDude 1.0 72. msbored 1.0 73. mymy 1.0 74. NoahBloo 1.0 75. OrangeRyan 1.0 76. Pinkkittengirl 1.0 77. PrincessAveri 1.0 78. Resilient 1.0 79. Scarlett 1.0 80. ScrapperLass 1.0 81. Shellyfish 1.0 82. SirArthurConanDoyle 1.0 83. sleepyjack 1.0 84. Sparkle_Sparkles 1.0 85. sunday_monkey 1.0 86. Thimble 1.0 87. Tigerbella 1.0 88. Tikipin_dude 1.0 89. TomFoolery 1.0 90. tomorowlandude 1.0 91. Tomorrow 1.0 92. Toonqueen 1.0 93. Watsup 1.0 94. WhiteWhale 1.0 95. wigglefritz 1.0 Third Annual - Thanksgiving - Turkey Wrangling! Yee-haw! It's Turkey Wrangling Time! Yes, it's that time of year, autumn colors, Thanksgiving, food, family, and Turkey Wrangling! But of course the best part of any Thanksgiving season is rounding up the family and heading out for the Turkey Wrangle! Turkey Wrangling is always so much fun, choosing your pen, wrangling your turkeys and of course receiving an award for the best Turkey Wrangler! You won't want to miss them, so Watch for Turkey Wrangling events throughout the season! Gobble, gobble, gobble, Happy Wrangling. Thanksgiving Greeting Cards and Invitations! Make Thanksgiving extra special with a heartfelt greeting card and a personalized message, or send the perfect Invitation for your Thanksgiving Party or Gathering! New Thanksgiving Cards and Invitations will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, November 18th! Third Annual Nutting-Party! With autumn comes the harvest, and that includes the wide variety of nuts that nature has to offer. and that means a Nutting-Party! So seek out your inner squirrel and tune your senses for the fine art of nut gathering! Though be warned, many things may thwart you in your quest for a full basket. Nuts fall from the trees and are often hidden by leaves, sink out of sight or wind up in the paws of your adversaries! Foraging for the elusive nut can be challenging, so watch out for others to swap nutting knowledge with about the most abundant spots! Nuts only lay on the ground for a short time, so you have to be quick to collect them! Once your basket is full, you will receive an exclusive reward as a symbol of your excellent nutting ability! Best of Luck and enjoy the Nutting-Party! The Nutting-Party begins at 7:00 a.m. Pacific Time, November 22nd and ends Friday, November 23rd. All of the nuts can be found in the Victorian Age, the Audubon Areas and the Medieval Age. Happy Thanksgiving! VFK Pilgrim History Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 18th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 19th, 2012. The Pilgrims, early settlers of New England, are an iconic group of colonists who founded the Colony of New Plymouth. Plymouth Colony, as it was also known, was the first permanent settlement in New England. The Pilgrims and the formation of Plymouth Colony are significant in the early history of the American Colonies. On today's quest, let's look at some of the events leading up to the Pilgrim's daring journey, which lead to their adventures in the New World! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Thanksgiving Gravy Boat! VFK Pilgrim History Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Good_Mood_Food 0:36 2. MagicBella 0:45 3. BeachGirlRocks 0:46 4. Obsidian 0:48 5. ExtremeScarySky 1:23 6. Radar 1:30 7. Bamboo 2:47 8. JennyAngel 2:55 9. Genie 2:57 10. walkingnear 3:02 11. BillyMays 3:04 12. JadeWolf 3:04 13. MagmaAdrian 3:08 14. FindersKeepers 3:12 15. MissFroggy 3:32 16. Aphrodite 3:43 17. hollymw 3:53 18. wildsplashstone 3:55 19. ElectricSpark 4:22 20. Aceboy_Alex 4:28 21. funfly 4:49 22. PCJam 4:52 23. iGlitter 5:07 24. Chrysanthemum 5:19 25. SydneyLove 6:04 26. UnknownKnight 6:05 27. jadeblue 6:10 28. JohnAngel 6:17 29. CloverAces 6:31 30. Guest434941 9:18 Suite Traditions 2012 Harvest Gold Collection! Set the mood for a magical gathering with the Harvest Gold Collection, and make your Thanksgiving a night to remember! The Suite Traditions 2012 Harvest Gold Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, November 18th! Suite Traditions 2012 Thanksgiving Space! The perfect place for a Thanksgiving gathering! You'll feel right at home in this cozy parlor, with its lovely foyer and warming fire! The new Suite Traditions 2012 Thanksgiving Space will be arriving in the Land Office at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, November 19th! Suite Traditions 2012 Harvest Dining Collection! Check your guest list and set the table! The Harvest Dining Collection is the solution to any decorating dilemma! The Suite Traditions 2012 Harvest Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, November 19th! VFK Thanksgiving Holiday Balls! The first of the Thanksgiving Holiday Balls begins Saturday, November 24th at 5:00 PM Pacific Time and lasts until 7:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 PM Eastern). Sunday, November 25th we will have our second Thanksgiving Ball at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM in the UK). Don't forget, there will be an exclusive Thanksgiving Party Favor which you can pick up at the end of each Thanksgiving Holiday Ball! Watch for new attire for the Thanksgiving Holiday Ball! Suite Traditions 2012 Thanksgiving Space - Meadow! Snuggle up and relax in the elegant beauty of this Thanksgiving Parlor and enjoy the warming fire on a brisk autumn day! The new Suite Traditions 2012 Thanksgiving Space - Meadow will be arriving in the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, November 20th! Suite Traditions 2012 Autumn Red Collection! With its unique blend of quality and style, the luxurious Autumn Red Collection will set your Thanksgiving seating apart! The Suite Traditions 2012 Autumn Red Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, November 20th! Suite Traditions 2012 Leaf Dining Collection! This bold table with its warm colors and Autumn feel, will bring that welcoming atmosphere to your Thanksgiving feast! The Suite Traditions 2012 Leaf Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, November 21st! Suite Traditions 2012 Fabulous Food Collection! A delicious array of Thanksgiving favorites! Peach Pie, Banana Bread, Sweet Potatoes, Macaroni & Cheese and Cinnamon Rolls! The Suite Traditions 2012 Fabulous Food Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, November 21st! Suite Traditions 2012 Autumn Dining Collection! The simple elegance of the Autumn Dining Collection will liven your dinner setting and impress your most discerning guests! The Suite Traditions 2012 Autumn Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, November 21st! VFK Thanksgiving Day 2012 Mini Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, November 22nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 23rd, 2012. Happy Thanksgiving Day! On this day of Thanksgiving, we celebrate one of America's oldest holidays! Our forefathers held the very first Thanksgiving in 1621. The first Thanksgiving Proclamation was given in 1623 by William Bradford, the Governor of the Plymouth Colony. When George Washington gave the first official Thanksgiving proclamation in 1789, he set aside Thursday, November 26th as "A Day of Publick Thanksgiving and Prayer." He stated that the holiday was to "be observed by acknowledging with grateful hearts the many and signal favors of Almighty God." For our quest today, let's take a mini-look at the tradition of Thanksgiving Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Thanksgiving Day 2012 Pin! VFK History of Nuts Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 25th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 26th, 2012. Most everyone has a favorite nut, from the humble peanut to the exotic macadamia! Gathering nuts has been an important part of the seasonal diet of many people since ancient times. Evidence in the form of stones called "nutting stones", which were apparently used to crack open hard nuts, have been found all over Europe and the United States, indicating that nuts have been an important part of people's diet for thousands of years! On today's quest, let's explore the history of some of our favorite nuts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Stained Glass Acorn Lamp! VFK History of Nuts Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Watsup 0:37 2. AceTheSnowman 0:39 3. Aceiii 0:43 4. Mr.HollyWood 0:49 5. Magical_Ace 0:49 6. RUserious 1:03 7. Aceboy_Alex 1:31 8. ExtremeScarySky 1:36 9. Scarlett 1:37 10. MissDiamond 1:46 11. Colleen 1:48 12. kenjen 2:02 13. Annelle 2:32 14. DaisyDolphinSkye 2:34 15. MissFroggy 2:37 16. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:43 17. life_is_good_smile 3:16 18. hollymw 3:16 19. Kingdompea 3:21 20. karma 3:27 21. Aphrodite 3:34 22. Keylimeshypie 3:36 23. BillyMays 3:46 24. Mad_Joker 4:58 25. Thrasher 5:16 26. BrownEyesBlue 5:30 27. Wildthunder 5:39 28. jadeblue 6:10 29. JohnAngel 6:34 30. Chandigarh 6:35